


Some Secrets Aren't Meant to be Kept

by sebthealienn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher Castiel, YouTuber Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebthealienn/pseuds/sebthealienn
Summary: This is overdone, but whateverrrrr :))) Dean is a famous Youtuber and his husband happens to be a high school teacher. Fluff occurs and Castiel's students are all, for some reason, obsessed with Dean's videos, but no one questions that because it makes the story more interesting. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing I don't even watch Supernatural???

"Today one of my students was wearing your merch," Castiel announced when he found his husband in the bedroom, setting up his camera. "I asked her about it and she said you were her favorite Youtuber. She seemed surprised that I had even heard of you."

Dean's eyes crinkled up when he looked up, giving Cas a warm smile and kissing his cheek. "That's nice to hear," he replied affectionately, before continuing to adjust the camera's angle. "I always like hearing about fans."

Cas hummed softly, watching Dean focus on the angle of the filming equipment, not understanding what the difference was whether it was moved one inch here or there, but he assumed it was something to do with the lighting of the room, which he knew nothing about. "Filming a video?" He asked. Dean wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Livestreaming," he corrected. "I haven't done that in a while. It's a question and answer for my five million subscribers celebration. It's really late, since I'm almost at six million, but I might as well do it. I have no other video ideas."

Cas nodded. He never understood the basics of subscribers or Youtube careers, or why people got paid playing video games or just filming themselves going about their day, but he admired those who actually made a living out of it, like Dean, and had a huge, respectful, supportive fanbase. Ever since Dean had made a coming out video a few months ago, confessing that he was bisexual, his fans had become even more supportive, and maybe even ecstatic, because, according to Dean, there would be "more fanfictions". Cas wasn't sure what fanfiction was, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to know, so he didn't ask. "Didn't you do a question and answer with Charlie the other day?" He remembered that day, it was probably sometime last week, when Charlie came over and she and Dean did a Q&A. Cas was grading papers, and accidentally got an arm in the camera frame at one point, but Dean was sweet enough to cut that bit out, knowing how uncomfortable Cas was with showing himself on-camera.

It was one of the things Dean and Cas argued mostly about. Ever since Dean came out as bisexual and admitted that he was in a steady, longtime relationship with a guy, people were tweeting him and messaging him and spamming him in the comments, asking to meet his boyfriend or husband or fiance, or whoever it was, really, and Dean himself wanted Castiel to introduce himself to the fans. He had asked, even properly begged, at least once or twice, for Cas to be in a gaming video or at least a baking video with him and Charlie, even if it was for only a few seconds, but Cas was firmly against the publicity and liked being behind the scenes. He liked being hidden, because that meant not getting recognized in the street, and he was completely fine with that for the time being.

Dean shrugged, giving up on the camera and leaving it alone, shuffling around on the bed a little, getting into a more comfortable position. "People love asking me personal questions, Angel, what can I say? I'm just that fascinating."

"Whatever," Cas laughed, ruffling Dean's hair. "I'll start dinner if you won't mind."

"Hey," Dean suddenly said, his irresistible green eyes practically burning a hole in Cas' face. "What if I asked you if you wanted to be in the video? Just," he noticed the annoyance forming in his husband's face and hurried to finish the proposal, "I mean, it wouldn't be for long. We don't even have to show your face! Just a few seconds!"

The younger man sighed, his mouth in a straight line as he shook his head a little bit. "Dean, we discussed this already." Dean looked like he was about to protest, but Cas inhaled slightly, holding up a hand to stop him from saying anything. "Maybe in a while. Not right now, okay?"

Dean pouted, making puppy-dog eyes at him, but Cas was determined not to cave in, especially not for something like this. "You always say that."

Cas managed a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean's temple, before starting toward the door. "Have fun, Dean."

*****

Dean always chose the worst times to publish videos. This was observed during one of Castiel's English AP classes, in which he allowed them to have a fifteen-minute break after a pop quiz he had just surprised them with. Obviously half the class immediately whipped out their phones, while the other half put their heads down on the desks, seeking a few extra minutes of sleep, which most high school students needed to catch up on. The break was merely thirty seconds in when there was a low buzz that came from a phone, followed by the phone's owner giving an excited squeal and punching her friend in the arm.

"Dean Winchester posted a video!"

After that helpful announcement made by none other than the girl wearing Dean merch the previous day, Anna, nearly everyone was crowded around her desk as she pulled up the video, giggling uncontrollably as Dean began with his signature intro. Normally, Cas would have been annoyed and asked the kids to go back to their seats, but he too wanted to watch Dean's question and answer video, so he kept quiet and listened for a while, before getting up from his desk and walking up behind the group of teenagers to see the screen of Anna's phone clearly.

Dean sped through some normal questions, such as people asking about his sexuality, coming out stories, and how his life was, and Cas was starting to think that this particular Q&A was going to be like most other Q&A's, when there was a very dreaded question asked. Dean was scrolling on his phone, probably on Twitter or some other form of social media, when he made a slight noise of amusement and read: "Anonymous asks: Why does your significant other refuse to show themselves on camera? We want to see who they are!"

Cas stifled a snort, not wanting to seem suspicious to the students surrounding him, but he knew exactly what he would say to Dean when he got home after work. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing as he watched his husband try and think of a reasonable, non-revealing answer. 

"Well," Dean started, then stopped, ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, then continued. "Well. I get that question a lot, honestly, but I don't always give you guys answers, but this answer is something I've said before, and something I'll say again: my significant other is my best friend, my soulmate, and everything I could ever want. The main reason he's not introduced himself to you is that he's extremely shy, especially when it comes to such a big audience as yourselves, and if he's simply not ready to come out and show his face or a body part or his voice or whatever the fuck you guys want him to do, we both are asking for you to accept and respect his privacy, and mine, as well as his. Maybe one day he'll finally agree to be a part of my videos, but that day will not come until I get his specific 'yes'. So there." Dean's jaw was locked firmly, his eyes burning with passion. "There you guys go. That's why."

Castiel was absolutely speechless. Initially, the way Dean reacted to and read the question would have meant he would make a joke out of it, or would have answered it in a way that made everyone ignore the actual purpose of the question. Sometimes he would even make fun of questions, but this time it wasn't the case at all. The seriousness on Dean's face as he continued the video was an expression that no one saw often, and even Cas was surprised when he kept his stoic-ness for the remainder of the video, ending it with a simple wave.

The low whispers of shocked commentary flooded the classroom as Cas returned to his desk, sitting down slowly and pulling out his phone, debating whether to text his husband, or to wait until he got home. The latter won, though he really wanted to talk to Dean and ask him about the video. It would have to wait.

He had a class to teach, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this into a longer multi-chapter story or just make it maybe one more chapter? Any feedback would be appreciated but here we goooo

When he unlocked the front door of his and Dean's apartment and walked in, closing the door behind him, the house was silent, and for a fleeting moment Cas thought that maybe Dean wasn't home. That's when he heard a muffled curse from the kitchen, and a loud bout of commentary, and with a knowing smile, he set his bag down on the floor, and wandered into the kitchen, seeing Dean next to a mixing bowl, covered in flour. Dean turned his head, noticing the dark-haired man, then motioned to the camera, which was recording, sending him a beaming smile. Cas understood, nodding, and gave Dean a short wave before blowing him a kiss. 

Dean blew one back, before remembering about the camera, which, obviously, was still recording. "Sorry, guys," the older man chuckled, turning back to the mixing bowl, then looking at it with a ton of concentration. "He just came home from work." His head turned slightly in Cas' general direction, before sending him a pleading glance. "Babe, will you get me the chocolate chips?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing this was just another plan to get him to show up in Dean's video, but since his partner's hands were all doughy and sticky and white from the flour, which, was actually everywhere, he decided to do it, opening the cabinet and retrieving the bag of chocolate chips. He assumed Dean was making chocolate chip cookies, which he would have to taste, probably. That was not a part of his day he was looking forward to, to be honest.

Dean reached his sticky hand out of the frame, allowing Castiel to safely hand him the bag without being seen. "Thanks." His teeth gleamed as he flashed a smile, then hopped up and down a couple times as he whistled something random, spilling out half the bag into the bowl. Cas watched for a bit, a small part of him actually wanting to go into the frame to fix the millions of mistakes Dean was making, but he held himself back, knowing that even if Dean would cut that part out of the video, he would never live that down and Dean's offers for him to be in a video would increase. A lot. He sure didn't want that.

He had been grading papers for a while when Dean opened the door to their bedroom, seeing Cas bent over an essay at their shared desk, marking words or phrases with his favorite writing utensil: a red pen. "Hey, Angel." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the chocolate chips thing."

"It's okay, I guess," was Cas' immediate response, not wanting Dean to think he was angry. He looked up after making another bright red mark on the essay he was grading, looking Dean straight in the eyes. "I saw your video. The Q&A. Some kids were watching it in my class when I gave them a break. You really should make a new uploading schedule."

Dean's eyes shrouded over, and he looked away, embarrassed. "Oh. Did you like it?"

"It was good," Cas nodded in approval, then sighed. "Thanks for the thing you said. About me. I felt really happy about that."

"That's good, Angel." Dean was smiling a little now, and he stepped forward, giving Cas a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I don't know what I was thinking when I went on that rant. I rewatched it after I posted it online and I felt like I was too harsh on the people watching. Like it was their fault this one person asked the question."

Cas shrugged. "Well, it sure got the message across." They were silent for a few seconds. "What happened to the livestream?"

"I decided it was easier to film it in parts. So that I would be able to edit it in case I said something that I didn't want to put in."

"You know..." Castiel exhaled deeply. "Maybe I'd want to be in a video after all. Not like, my whole body and my face and all that, but maybe I could talk? Something like that."

"Really?" Dean lit up. "The next video?"

"Maybe," Cas reminded him, going back to his grading. "Don't get your hopes up, love."

*****

"Did you see Dean's baking video yesterday?" Anna asked no one in particular the following day, and Cas was somewhat surprised, because he didn't get the notification that Dean had posted it yet. He was a little annoyed about the fact that his students had seen the video before he had, but he knew that he could always watch it another time. Besides, all the mistakes Dean made would probably drive him crazy, so it was a possibility that not watching it would be a better choice.

"Yeah," called Kevin, someone who was one of those "surprise fans". He didn't seem like the type of person to watch vloggers, or, in that case, Youtube at all, but Cas was pleasantly surprised when he turned out to know more about Dean's life than nearly anyone else in the classroom. Currently he looked very excited, for some reason, which made Castiel somewhat nervous. "This is like, the first physical proof that his boyfriend dude actually exists!"

The chocolate chips. 

Castiel shook his head, smiling softly to himself. As Meg joined the conversation too, he focused on his work, knowing thar excess interest in the topic of Dean would make him seem incredibly suspicious. That's when his phone buzzed, and those near him gave him strange, questioning looks, because normally his phone was off during class periods. Cas picked up his phone, rolling his eyes when he saw Dean's name, but checked the message anyway.

Dean: babe where are my wigs?

Cas was confused, but then remembered what he was talking about, and laughed to himself, shaking his head. Dean was most likely doing a skit, and Charlie would be there too, if he knew anything from experience. They usually did these things together. He also remembered stuffing all those ridiculous wigs into the back of their closet, embarrassed to have random wigs lying around the apartment in case of guests.

Cas: in the closet. in the back. you'll have to look for them ;)

He sent the text and set his phone down, and when Dean didn't reply, he guessed he found them. He turned his focus back to his class, who were currently horsing around and laughing hysterically, probably about some post on Instagram or a party they had been to. Typical teenagers.

"All right, guys, let's talk. Are you done with your responses?" 

His phone rang. Loudly, too, so loudly that a few kids near his desk visibly flinched. Cas groaned internally, realizing that he had forgotten to turn off his volume, held up a hand, and made his way through the desks to his table, seeing Dean's contact name lighting up the screen. Quickly, before any of his students could see the name and get some weird ideas, he swiped the screen and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"I can't find it." Dean sounded so defeated that Cas would have laughed if there weren't thirty sixteen-year-olds staring at him, obviously curious of the identity of the caller. This was the first time Cas had forgotten to turn off his phone during a class, and this was the first time he had actually acknowledged a call or a message in class. He was tired and wasn't in the mood for teaching, really, so he didn't mind the interruptions, but Dean really did pick the worst moments. 

"I told you where they were," Cas pointed out tiredly, trying to remain patient. "Didn't you check the closet like I told you to do?"

There was silence on the other side, before Dean cleared his throat. There were various noises. "Which closet? The one in the hall?"

"No, you idiot." Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "The one in the bedroom. They're in the back. You'll have to look through all the..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "... shit you have lying around."

There was a few loud noises on the other side, then a female's voice, whom Cas recognized immediately as Charlie. "Alright," said Dean, sounding a bit distracted, "We found them. Thanks, Angel. Sorry."

Cas turned around, his back to the students so they couldn't see the small smile on his face at the endearing nickname. "You're stupid, have I mentioned that? I'm teaching. I have a job."

"Cas, I said-"

"It's fine. I'll see you at home, okay?"

When he spoke next, there was amusement in Dean's voice, and something else that throughout the course of the twelve years they've known each other, was used for affection. "Cool. I love you, Angel."

Cas thought about lowering his voice for the next sentence, but decided against it, knowing the kids would suspect it was a significant other. He hoped they wouldn't ask him too much questions, though, because his face was already red. "I love you too." Dean hung up first, and by the time he turned around to face the kids, they all had smirks on their faces, and some of them were looking at him with such knowing and understanding gazes that he wouldn't be surprised if they could read his mind and knew all about Dean.

"Who was that, Mr. Novak?" Meg sounded sly and suggestive as she grinned at him.

He ignored her smile, instead clearing his throat, turning off the notification volume on his cell phone, and storing it in his bag. "Someone," he replied simply, making Meg squeal in excitement. 

Before he could continue the lesson, she was talking again. "You never told us you have a girlfriend!" She sounded so happy Cas actually felt bad that he didn't have a girlfriend.

He shrugged, hopping up to sit on his desk. "I'm your teacher. I don't tell you everything," he told her smartly, hoping she  would forget the topic and that he would be able to actually get through his lesson plan, which rarely happened in this class. He didn't know why he was surprised at that, honestly, knowing the kids.

This time Renee piped up, and to Castiel's disappointment, she was wearing the same smirk as Meg. "What's her name? What's she look like? How long have you been together?"

Cas sighed, shaking his head. "That," he began firmly, picking up the worksheets off his desk. "Is none of your business. David, pass out these worksheets, will you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to write, but here's the final product of this chapter! All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

"You're an idiot, Dean."

Dean looked up at him, looking absolutely crushed at the accusation. Cas knew him well enough to see the amusement in the expression, and concluded that the sadness was a joke. "Why?" He chuckled, his green eyes exaggeratedly wide. "What did I do?"

"Don't act dumb, Winchester. How much have I told you not to call me when I have a class?" Cas didn't budge, hands on his hips, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he waited for a reply.

"I needed your help, Cas! What was I supposed to do? I needed the wigs for a skit with Charlie." He protested, but once again, Cas shook his head.

"I had to sit through about twenty questions from my students," he moaned, giving Dean a mock glare. 

"Really?" Dean laughed, looking decidedly too happy after hearing of Castiel's misery. "Did they find anything out?"

Cas snorted, fishing out a huge binder from his bag and dumping it heavily on the desk, right next to Dean. "Of course not," he continued, flipping through the binder until he found a specific group of essays he had to grade, "They think I have a girlfriend."

"Oh," Dean cleared his throat to stifle a laugh, but even as he turned his head away to look back at the laptop on the desk, open with an editing program, Cas could see the unmistakeable grin on his face. "You know, I'm filming another video later today, if you want to make your grand entrance then," he suggested, changing the subject.

Cas shrugged, now looking for his characteristic red pen. "I mean, I guess. Just my voice, though. Not my face, not my body, not even my hand, okay?" 

He caught Dean rolling his eyes in amusement, but decided not to comment on that, because he knew his partner was overjoyed inside. "Sure," the other man replied, "We can make that work."

Cas nodded, satisfied with that answer, as he located the writing utensil and picked up the first essay, which was, coincidentally, Meg's. He decided not to comment on that, instead immediately circling approximately six grammatical errors within the three-sentence introduction, before making a note on the paper on how introductions had to be at least five sentences. This was going to be incredibly fun (not), but it was his job. He sighed as he corrected two more spelling errors, looking up at Dean, who was still editing a video. "What kind of video are you filming?"

Dean grinned, and Castiel guessed that it was because he was finally showing some sort of interest in Dean's filming schedule.

"I'm stuck between a gaming video or a Never Have I Ever."

*****

"Here's another one: never have I ever had sex in public." Dean let out a loud laugh when he looked over and saw the look of pure horror displayed on Castiel's face. Cas was, as always, doing stuff for work, specifically working on lesson plans, and Dean was filming his Never Have I Ever video, which was basically him going on Twitter, asking for questions from fans, then answering them. It was like a question and answer, but with Never Have I Ever format. Cas didn't understand the difference, but apparently Dean's fans were ecstatic about this video, because there had been thousands of people sending in questions. 

Now, he shook his head frantically, because although they had (somewhat) had semi-public sex (shut up, it was five years ago), Cas would die of embarrassment if any of his students eventually figured out this "secret boyfriend" was him and brought this up. Dean grinned slyly at the camera, shrugging. "I can't say I have. Definitely on my bucket list, though."

Cas sent him a glare so well-rehearsed it would melt snow and turn Medusa to stone, but Dean wasn't paying attention to him anymore so he just sighed and went back to his lesson plans. 

"Never have I ever..." Dean scrolled through the messages on his phone and pulled up a new question. "Never have I ever gone swimming with sharks... no, but that would be so awesome, wouldn't it? Sharks are so fascinating, although I would probably be too scared of being ripped to shreds and getting eaten."

Cas was about to open his mouth and say that sharks weren't actually very aggressive creatures but he bit his tongue, not wanting to sound like a know-it-all. First impressions were, after all, very important.

"Next one! Never have I ever been on a roller coaster! I have! The last time we went on one was actually last summer when I took my significant other to an amusement park and we went on this insane coaster together. It was fun, I enjoyed it."

"Bullshit," Cas called out, laughing under his breath. Dean turned around, raising an eyebrow. "You cried."

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes, turning back around. "You didn't have to expose me like that to my audience," he said in a mock angry voice. "Now they know how much of a coward I am."

The sarcasm was impossible to overlook, but Cas just smiled to himself and ignored Dean's comments.

*****

"What?" Anna looked at Meg as if she had just sprouted another four heads. "You're joking, right? You're talking about our Mr. Novak?"

"Yep."

"The Mr. Novak that teaches English in a high school?"

"Yeah. Who else would I be talking about?"

Anna sighed, then shrugged in defeat, but her face remained skeptical. "I dunno, but you can't be serious, either. You can't really think that Dean Winchester's significant other is our English teacher, right?"

"Maybe it's not as crazy as it sounds!" Meg defended herself, realizing at that moment how insane her theory actually sounded when spoken out loud. "The voice in the background of Dean's video sounded exactly like him!" She knew it was a really dull reason, but to her it was perfectly reasonable.

Suddenly Kevin jumped in, eyes bright. "You know, Meg might be onto something."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the boy overdramatically and sending Anna a satisfied look that said 'I told you so'. 

"That would never happen," Anna rolled her eyes. "It's just wishful thinking. Sure, it would be cool, but Novak has a girlfriend."

"Or does he?" Kevin waggled his eyebrows. The eyebrow movements were quite creepy, but Meg wasn't about to tell him that, because she finally had someone on her side.

"He does," Anna said, now looking a little unsure of herself. "Doesn't he?"

Kevin grinned. "He never actually said so himself. We all assumed it was true because he wouldn't explicitly confirm it and tell us details but it might as well not be true."

"If you say so," she shook her head, still a little skeptical. "Even if he doesn't have a girlfriend, he's probably not gay anyway."

Meg smirked at her. "You never know."

Anna laughed shortly, now smiling as well. "You guys really believe this, don't you? Well, I don't. It sounds cool, but you know it's not very probable."

Kevin snorted, instantly leaning over and holding out a hand. "You wanna bet?"

She shook his hand. "Fifteen bucks if he's not dating Dean."

"Fifteen bucks if he is."

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient, especially for the last few months when I couldn't get myself to write anything, much less think of ideas for a chapter, but eventually I got it done and I immediately went to post it right away. Also, thank you so so so much for your kudos and your feedback in the comments, it really helped motivate me when I saw that so many people enjoyed my writing.
> 
> So, once again, thanks for everything, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

After that first time he (or rather, his voice), was featured in one of Dean's videos, Castiel began finding a new kind of confidence within himself, and he would do anything possible to at least help out behind the scenes when Dean was filming if he couldn't get a few words in. He still didn't know shit about camera placement or angles or whether the lighting was good or bad, but Dean said he appreciated the help, so Cas kept hanging around.

There were some days, though, where he didn't want to invade in on the filming, and instead he would sit in the bedroom, grading papers and going through his usual routine. That was probably a better way to go about things, as Cas knew that his students would never get over the fact that he was married to Dean if he somehow revealed his face on camera. Or if he somehow mentioned anything that would reveal his secret.

That on its own was difficult. Nearly every day he would come in and hear his students say something that reminded him of Dean, or would even talk about Dean specifically, still incredibly interested in the identity of his boyfriend. He usually had to force himself not to say anything or show excessive interest in the discussions, knowing that these kids would pick up on everything, and if they found out one part of the situation, they would quickly unravel it all. That was what he was scared of, because if there was one thing Cas was terrible at, it was keeping secrets. He was proud of himself for not spilling the beans so far, though, as he would have thought something would have gone wrong by now.

Something always did, knowing him.

Dean sometimes made fun of him for it, seeing how much he liked the idea of being in videos that would require him to show his face, after years of refusing Dean's endless offers. If he wasn't a teacher, he wouldn't think twice, but because he had to teach English to high schoolers every day, the thought of having them know that he was married to such an Internet star made him more nervous than it should've. In a way, occasionally he thought it would be cool.

Of course, staying quiet was never easy, like right now. Currently Castiel was at his desk, fighting the immense urge to call out an answer to a question Anna had just asked. The kids were supposed to be doing research for an essay, but apparently a group of them had decided it would be a better use of their time to indulge in a detailed conversation about what kind of car Dean owned. 

Cas was glad, for once, that the other man wasn't around, because he knew first hand that when Dean got started on the Impala, it took a while to get him to shut up. Not that he minded, as he loved Dean's voice, but he wasn't sure that talking about Dean's "baby" would exactly help him finally get through his lesson plans.

"You know, I bet he has some kind of jittery, old minivan or something that looks like it's survived three tornadoes."

Judging from that description, Castiel wasn't sure how Kevin considered him a superfan of Dean, because in multiple of his videos his partner had specifically described his car as the cleanest, most beautiful object he had ever owned, and even Cas couldn't tell if that was an exaggeration, because the Impala was indeed very nice.

"Alright," he called out, rolling his eyes when the conversation was beginning to get more heated. The last thing he needed was for more kids to get involved. "Finish your essays! This is getting graded, you know."

"Mr. Novak," Meg shot back almost immediately, "What kind of car do you think Dean has?"

Of course. Of course she would've tried to bring him into the conversation. He propped his elbow up on the table, resting his chin in his hand. A corner of his mouth quirked up in an amused grin. "How am I supposed to know, Meg?"

She shrugged, laughing. "I don't know! Just guess!"

"Why don't you do your work first... unless you want points off on your final paper?"

She raised her arms up in defense, still smiling as she turned back to face her desk.

Success. 

Cas turned back to look at his laptop, at which he was pretending to do work in order not to give the kids a chance to talk to him. So far it seemed to be working.

*****

"My students," Castiel said suddenly, in the middle of the movie that was playing, "are never going to shut up about you." They were watching a movie, something about superheroes, as it was Dean's turn to choose this week for movie night, and they were on the couch; Cas was sitting up like a normal person, feet resting on the coffee table in front of him, while Dean had one leg tucked under him, the other leg outstretched so it would be on Cas' lap, and he was surrounded by pillows. It looked quite comfortable, if Cas was being honest. If that wasn't enough, Dean had somehow convinced him that his foot required a massage because it was hurting, and, in fact, Dean hadn't left the house to do anything, so there really was no reason for it to be in pain, but Cas wasn't about to argue with him. So currently, he was also rubbing the sole of Dean's foot.

At the comment the older man laughed out loud, tossing a throw pillow at Castiel's head in his amusement. "Lucky you."

Cas gave him a mock glare, but continued to massage Dean's foot. "You should be happy I haven't said anything obvious yet."

"You know it's bound to happen."

Cas was going to disagree just for his own sake, but there was no point in doing that, as his husband was absolutely correct. He shook his head, sighing: "I know. We should just film a coming out video and get it over with."

He had been joking, but when he looked up Dean had the biggest look of inspiration on his face, and at that moment Cas realized that he had (probably) fucked up. "We really should," said Dean, now completely convinced that this is what they should do in the following hours. Or days. Depending on when Dean was able to do it, as he was behind on editing and he hadn't posted a video in a few days, which was unlike him.

"If you really think so." By now the dark-haired man didn't see a way he could get out of this situation, so he just decided to agree, and hope that this video wouldn't get him fired from his job in a horrible twist of events.

"You actually have to show your face this time, you know." Dean looked ecstatic, and he sat up, nearly knocking a leg into the tea cups that were standing near the edge of the coffee table. One of them wobbled slightly, and Cas moved to catch it, but by the time it stopped wobbling, Dean was halfway down the hall, heading straight toward the filming room. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder. "I can work on the lighting for a little and we should be good."

"Wait, are we doing this now?" Cas half-laughed, speedwalking down to the filming room. Dean was already messing with the camera settings, and adjusting several things that the shorter man had no idea about. "I look like shit," he complained, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Listen, I always look like shit and I film something every day. You'll be fine."

He gave up after that (because really, what else was he supposed to say?), and ended up helping with the moving and positioning of chairs from the dining room on which they could sit, and waited a couple minutes for Dean to finish everything he needed to get done. During that time he did his hair (or, he tried to), and made sure that he didn't look like he was on the verge of death.

Before long Dean drops down heavily into the chair next to his. "Okay, you ready?"

Cas hadn't realized how nervous he was until that very moment, in which his heart rate increased to an alarming pace. He wondered if people could go into cardiac arrest because of stress. They probably could, but he wasn't about to search that up online. "Don't we have a script or something?"

"A script?" Dean raised an eyebrow, looking incredibly amused for such a reasonable question. "You think I use scripts for my videos, babe?"

"Don't you?"

"No, are you serious? I just say anything and everything that comes to mind."

"Oh." Castiel looked away, fighting the urge to smile. "That sure explains a lot."

*****

"Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while but I'm back now, so that's good. Uhhh," Dean's eyes had flicked over to where Castiel was standing, right out of view of the camera. He was already sweating, and he hadn't even done anything yet. Dean continued, smiling softly, "I have a very special guest here with me today. I've told you about him multiple times, and you've even heard his voice, but today you're getting the full package! Because, oh fuck, guys, he really is a full package."

Cas made an explicit hand gesture, but he was grinning. 

"Why don't you come in and introduce yourself, baby?" Trust Dean to use nicknames like that while filming something this important and something this serious. Cas shook his head, took a deep breath, and slid into the chair in what he hoped was a graceful entrance. He looked up into the camera, seeing his reflection in a little part of it.

"Am I looking in the right spot?" He asked, squinting at himself.

"No, you look here," Dean said quietly, obviously already exasperated, but he was also stifling his laughter so Castiel must've had a gift for making people laugh just by doing stupid things. When he was finally looking at the right part of the camera, Dean cleared his throat. "Okay! This is Castiel, my significant other."

Cas rolled his eyes affectionately. "You can just say husband, you know."

Dean grinned at him, linking their hands together and squeezing in a comforting way. "Well then. This is my husband and best friend and soulmate forever, Castiel! I call him Cas, and I also call him babe and baby, and I really like to call him angel, because he's like my guardian angel. He never lets me do stuff that might endanger my life. That stuff could be epic video content, but because of this guy I'm alive today, so you should thank him for that."

"Also," Cas butted in, eager to say something, "if you or your friends are in any of my English classes, and you know who you are, please don't come in on Monday and interrogate me about this, okay? I know it's exciting and all, but I really don't need you kids harrassing me about this. Also, Dean has an Impala."

Dean shoved him gently, and Cas sat back, somewhat relieved. He knew that on Monday he would be bombarded with questions and more questions and that those kids wouldn't forget this for a long time to come. Some of them would follow his instructions from the video, but some, and Cas already knew specifically who, wouldn't care less about it, and would likely make him regret ever doing this.

Nevertheless, it was worth a try.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Finally. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, although writer's block was a big aspect of the process. While I have finished this story, there will be more coming (whether it's this fandom or other fandoms, I don't know yet), so feel free to go onto my profile and check out my other stories if you like my writing!
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU for the continued support!
> 
> It always feels great to finish a story and know that so many people are waiting for an update. So, see you guys soon.
> 
> \- seb


End file.
